Dreams
by EternallySerenity
Summary: two girls,Sib an ancient and Katie a neko are on their way to meet an evil man when the train they are on explodes..some romance, but not til' the middle of the story.Rated T for violence.
1. The beginning

s

Disclaimer: Although I seriously wish I owned the Final Fantasy 7 characters ( especially Vincent) sadly, I do not….

Cloud: YAY!!!we aren't owned by the crazy lady!!

Vincent: I am surrounded by idiots.

Me: Yes you are.

Vincent: That includes you.

" Eh, Sib?"

" Yes Katie?"

" Your glowing.Again."

There was a sigh, and then the bright glowing went away.

They both knew the story of why she glowed. She had only been 16 when the Miyazuukia Army , and her own clan, had handed her over to a mad scientist for expirementation and murder. When she was killed, she had met God, who gave her special powers to help rid the world of the baddies who went phsyco and tried to take over the world.

Her powers consisted of raising people back from the dead, healing people, fire attacks ( fire comes through hands or mouth), stopping time, flying, and making wishes that come true ( I wish that Sephiroth was dead! Bang He would be dead in an instant…Doesn't get these powers until end of story). She also has angel wings, and on occasion, changes into the Angel Of Death—Also known as Super Sifer.. She glows very brightly after praying, talking, and having visions from God.

Katie is the same, except she doesn't have angel wings, or a Super Sifer form. Before she met Sib ( known as serenity, Serena too), Katie was being put through hell by people who were after her. When sib met her, they both tried to fight them off. That's when Katie discovered she had powers after she ihnialated everyone.

And then they both discovered they couldn't die.

" Katie, may I talk to you?" Serenity asked out.

" go for it." She said tiredly.

" I'm worried about leaving to Midgar tomorrow.I just have this feeli-"

" SIB please. Ts now 3:15 am, and we have to get up early." Katie complained.

Serenity sighed, then let the darkness swallow her whole.

" RINGRINGRINGRIN-BAM!!!"

Katie's fist went through the poor alarm clock.

What seemed like a little while later, she woke up. Sib was just getting up too.

" dude what did you do to the alarm clock?" She asked tiredly.

" OH DEAR LORD!" Katie yelled. Sib looked at the smashed alarm clock, barely able to make out the words.

" WE'RE TWO HOURS LATE!" Sib yelled.

" WELL IF YOU WEREN'T BLABBING YOUR HEAD OFF LAST NIGHT, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Katie yelled.

" YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LISTEN!" Sib yelled back.

" WELL I ONLY DID BECAUSE I'M YOUR BESTEST FRIEND!"

" WELL THANKS!"

" YOUR WELCOME!" Wait Sib, why are we still yelling?"

" I dunno. C'mon, I'll stop time."


	2. Big mouth

Me: oh, so sorry if you couldn't tell where the disclaimer ended and the story began… my bad.

Vincent:...

Me: is Chaos going to kill me?

Vincent; Lets just say I read the whole book your writing.

Me: shoot…

Vincent: gladly. pulls out Cerberus

Me: IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!

The next day…

Katie and Sib were riding the bullet train on West Lines Express, watching the scenery fly by.

" Where are we going again?" Katie asked.

" Someplace called Midgar.We're suppose to meet a guy named…Umm…Hojo there!"

" Hojo? Sounds sort of foreign."

" He does sound like he doesn't reside here in Japan..Sounds like an old name, which may not be the ca-"

The speeding train suddenly rattled uncontrollably as people started screaming and holding their hands over their heads.

The train lurched as a huge dent appeared in its side, and it tipped over on its side, flipping several times.

The two young adults opened their eyes, and gasped in chorus.

Everywhere they looked, all they could see was blood and dead bodies.

" oh my…"Katie murmured, looking at the bloody mess.

" Should I heal them?" Sib whispered.

" Not now. There would be too much panic."

They stepped out of their seats, climbed over to the bashed up door, and painstakingly pulled it open.

As far as they could tell, they had landed in the middle of an intersection. Wide eyed onlookers came over to help,until the Samaritans freaked, running off.

" Whats their problem?" Katie whispered.

A huge explosion answered the question.

More screaming came from outside as both saw people being disenegrated right in front of their eyes.

3 adults, about their age, stepped in front of the train wreckage.

" Brothers? I think its time we made a few adjustments in this town…"

Me: Sorry, it was sort of short, but I wanted to add a little suspense.

Vincent: May I leave now?

Me: I still have that photo.

Vincent: stares at her coldly, angrily, and anything else in between that would kill a normal person in a heartbeat

Me: Vincent your so ADORABLE when your angry!

Vincent: I hate you..


	3. ouch

Me: ooh, was the suspense killing you so much that you decided to return?

Vincent: No, they just want to see how much more idiotic you got in writing and make fun of you. I, personally, do not appreciate your stories.

Me: hurt

Vincent: Seriously, I mean censored out because it is a spoiler! who would want to know about that?

Me: sniffle

Vincent: goes on and on and on

Me: cry

12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345

All three were clad in tight black leather, and had light grayish-blue hair. The onw who had just spoken had glowing green cat-like eyes , and blue hair that ended at the bottom of his neck. The one to the right of him had hair going to the middle of his back, and finally the one on the left, had a normal guy style haircut, that was spiked in the back.

" Who are they?" Katie whispered.

" How should I know?! This is the first time I've ever seen them!" Sib exclaimed.

Katie clamped her hand over Sib's mouth but it was too late.

Three shadows fell across them.

Both looked up to see 6 pairs of angry green eyes staring down at them.

" Um, hi?" Katie said.

She felt someone grab her roughly by the arms, and she turned to see the spiky haired guy twisting her arms behind her. He smiled evily, both knowing if he had just to happen to twist her arms another inch, they would break.

" HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Sib yelled at them, her eyes glowing red.

The one with the Dante styled haircut came over to her.

" Are you …Bretheran?"

" WHO ARE YOU FREAKS!" Sib yelled again. ( mistake number one: do not call a guy with glowing green eyes clad in black leather who destroyed a train going 75 miles an hour a freak)

Her eyes started glowing a disturbing light green, but he clamped her mouth shut.

" you and her are the " other ones" aren't you?" He said .

The third guy came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Well Kadaj," He said, speaking in a soft, cooing voice, " If they are the " other ones" , then you should treat her a little more gently. We wouldn't want to explain to Mother why they are covered in bruises."

" Shut UP Yazoo. Loz! Get over here, we're heading out!"

Serenity was roughly shoved on the awesome looking motorcycle with Yazoo, and Katie with Loz. They rode off past the wreckage of the city, and drove several miles to a church. They only had a few moments to gaze at the gothic style of it, before they were pushed inside, where they were thrown onto a pew, with the three behind them. Out of the shadows, a man wearing a white lab coat, coke bottle glasses, and had grey brown hair came and stood in front of them.

" Are…are you the man we are suppose to meet…Hojo?"

" That's is correct."

" WHATS THE BIG IDEAL?!" Katie yelled at him. ( mistake #2: Don't ever yell at the evil ugly dude who ha the three amigos who can destroy a city in 15 minutes and kill 205 people on a train in 2 seconds.)

Loz hit her in the back of the head with his gun.

" Young lady, do not talk to me in that tone of voice. I had you captured because the both of you and I can change the world of science. We can revolutionize the modern world as we know it today. People will bow down before us!" He raised his arms into the air, cackling a little bit. Sib and Katie both gave each other the HE-WENT-PHYSCO look.

He continued on.

" Think of the knowledge we shall acquire, the diseases- I mean,uh cures we will find! How about it? You become Gods to the people, praised for your discoveries. And…unlimited quantities pouring in from organizations! He had a faraway look in his eyes, and a bit of drool was coming out of his mouth, as if he was looking at the world's largest, juiciest steak.

" How about it? The two of you and me becoming celebrities!"

He looked down at them expectantly.

" I hate science." Sib said.

" You're a geek!" Katie replied to Hojo.

" Only nerds with braces take that course ! " sorry nerds

" Do we get to blow things up?"

" KATIE!"

" Fine, fine…Science bombs."

Hojo sighed, then snapped his fingers, walking off.

" You've chosen the hard way then." He said lowly.

Yazoo and Loz raised their guns, hitting them in the back of the head, and knocking them out. They carried them on to the back of their awesomely sweet motorcycles. They reached the new Midgar after a couple of minutes, carrying them off, walking into a abandoned church, and disposing of them in the middle of the floor, where lilies were growing. Loz wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of them, smashing a few, before he slammed the church doors closed.


	4. I AM NOT A CLONE!

Me: Hey, try and post as much as you can…..I would love to make Flame Rising try and call you fktards… You aren't of course. We all know he/she/both is just a low life who has nothing else to do.

Vincent: Your story isn't THAT bad.

Me: Hey, if your going to call stories horrible names, READ THE STORIES FIRST!

12345678912345678912345678912345679123456789123456789123456789

Cloud walked into the ruined church about 15 minutes after the other two had rode off. He stopped short, seeing two girls laying amongst the flowers. He slowly, but surely walked towards them, thinking it might be a trap.

" H…Help." Katie's soft voice whispered.

Cloud, fortunately, had heard her, and knelt down beside her.

Sib slowly opened her eyes.

" W-where are w-we? OW." She mumbled, as Cloud lifted her up to see the extent of her injuries.

" My head is bleeding." Katie complained.

" My brains are leaking out." Sib said, mockingly, putting her hand to her head, and pulling it back to reveal the metallic substance dripping off her fingers.

Cloud finally spoke up.

" Are you clones?" He asked them.

They gave him a confused look.

" Clone?" Sib repeated.

Cloud shook his head.

" Nevermind."

Sib and Katie rose to their feet, almost every bone in their body cracking, as an eerie white glow surrounded them ,and their injuries faded away into thin air.

" Aaah.." They sighed in chorus, as the pain left them, and Cloud looked surprised.

" Wha..Woah, what just happened?"

" We're Ancients, or people who get their powers from God." Sib explained.

He gave a suspicious stare.

" Aeris…Aeris was the last Ancient to live. They were all wiped out." He said slowly.

" Are you sure?"

" yes."

" You just must have not heard about us then. Either that or the last two and a half years have been a crazy physco fantasy." Katie said.

Cloud nodded his head in disbelief.

" C'mon. I'll show you a place you can stay at."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Cloud led the two to what seemed to be a lively pub.

" This is the Seventh Heaven bar, and a woman by the name of Tifa Lockheart runs it." He said, leading the two inside.

Tifa looked up from clearing the tables.

" Cloud! Your back!" , she said, then noticing Serenity and Katie she added, " STRIFE! WHY DID YOU-"

" It's ok Tifa. They aren't clones."

" but I thought-"

" Apparently she wasn't."

" This is amazing! We should tell the others!" Tifa said joyously.

She grabbed the two girls' arms, leading them into the other room.

" Guys! " She shrieked, yelling in excitement.

Five or six people looked up.

" I'd like to introduce-"

" AAH! CLONE! KILL IT!" Said a spiky haired guy who grabbed a spear like weapon.

" Cid! These aren't Clones! Please , introduce yourselves."

" I'm Katie, this is Sib. We're both Ancients."

Stunned silence filled the room.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Me; Sorry, but that is as far as I am writing now! Tune in next week for " OMIGOD HE HAS A POINTY STICK"

Vincent: Cid! She's insulting you again!

Cid: gives a mildly impressive war cry, charging with his spear

Me: NO! YOU BETTER STOP! I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER!

Cid: goes away


	5. my bad

Me: YAY! Chapter Five is up!!!

Vincent: waves around a small banner woo…Great.

Me: And I don't own Final Fantasy 7. Though, I wish I did…

Vincent: Fat chance.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

" But…I thought Aeris was the last one…" Reno half whispered.

" Apparently not. Go ahead guys, introduce yourselves!" Tifa suggested.

There was more awkward silence, but finally there was a

" Hi Ya'll! I'm Cid Highwind." The blonde guy with the spear said proudly, pointing to himself.

" Barret's the name." said a large biceped African American man.

" Yuffie Kisaragi , the single white rose of Wutai!" said a young ninja, dressed in skimpy clothes.

" Lovely ladies, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance. My name is Reno of the Turks."

Said a Red spiky haired with ponytail in the back guy.

" My name is Rude. I work for President Rufus of Shin-Ra." Said an important looking bald man.

" I am Red VII, but you may call me Nanaki." A wolfish looking creature with fire at the end of his tail said.

" Vinnie would be here, but he's all antisocial and stuff." Said Yuffie.

" He's….Been hurt, and therefore hides his emotions." Nanaki concluded.

" The man won't even break a smile unless he goes all monstery and destroys have the town." Reno said.

" Dude'sa friggin' vampire. Bet me." Cid said.

" Eh, whats his name?" Katie asked, sweatdropping.

" Vincent Valentine." Tifa answered.

_Sounds Gay._ Katie and Sib thought.

Suddenly, everyone heard light footsteps coming down the hall, which were coming closer and closer…Everyone froze as the footsteps stopped right outside the door…

12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345

Me: mwahahaha! You are going to have to wait to find out who it is!

Vincent: sarcastically Oh the suspense is killing me.


	6. thats gonna hurt in the morning

ME: ok disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy, or Vincent, yadda yadda yadda…

Vincent: Thank God.

Me: If I had a mallet…

Vincent: Thank God for that to.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Everyone stood in a fighting position, as the figure emerged from the darkness.

" 'Ello!" said a small robotish cat creature who was sitting on a moogle.

Sib and Katie anime-fell. In their minds since they weren't in an anime.

" What?" It asked, then looked at Sib and Katie, then started to very slowly turn around.

" AAH! THE CLONES ARE HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" It yelled running around in circles.

Reno leaned down and picked up the worried cat by the cape it was wearing.

" These two lovely ladies aren't clones! How dare you say that to them!" He exclaimed.

" But you thought so at first to Reno, so don't even try to suck up!" Yuffie said.

While they were arguing, Serenity elbowed Katie, and they duplicated themselves, then transported outside.

" Meet back in thirty?" Sib asked.

Katie nodded, and they both took off in different directions.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Serenity walked up to a forest of bright white, glowing trees.

"What is making these trees glow?" She wondered.

She saw a large lake in front of her, and noticed it was almost solid black.

_Weird…_She thought, then whipped around suddenly to a rustling in the trees. It wouldn't have bothered her if the wind was actually blowing that night.

She jumped up to the tree, thinking it might be Katie, or someone from the group. She scanned the branches quickly, then seeing nothing, turned back around with a gun pointed in her face.

" Don't move." Said a calm, sturdy voice.

" I'm not a clone, if that's what your thinking." She said.

" Why should I believe you?'

There was silence.

" My half sister Katie, and I came to Midgar on the West Lines Express bullet train, when it was knocked off the track, and as far as we could tell, we were the only survivors. Then these three- Kadaj,Loz, and Yazoo took us to meet this man..Um, whats-his-name-ugly-dude…"

" Rufus?"

" No, it started with an H…Hij..No-"

" h-Hojo?"

" Yes! He wanted to see if we wanted a job, so we checked it out. He said we could help him " Be gods to the people", but we refused, so Loz and Yazoo I think knocked us out…I heard them talking to Hojo and seeing if we were the ' Chosen Bretheran', whatever that means.." She trailed off.

There was more silence.

" The three you were with…They are the clones. They cause mass destruction, and have killed many. I believe everyone thinks you are a clone is because you have light blue hair, only a shade of difference between their hair color, and you wear a lot of black. Those are what most people remember them most about."

" I'm not changing my hair, and I like black. If I go girly girl on Katie, she'll freak."

" Suit yourself."

There was even more silence.

" Why are you hiding in the shadows?" She asked.

No reply.

" I know you are there Vincent."

Still no reply.

Her eyes closed for a few seconds, then opened wide in hatred and fear.

" W-who are you? " She whispered.

" Funny you should ask." Said an all too familiar voice.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" She yelled at him.

" My, my Dear sister. Getting a little pushy, are we?" Said Kadaj, stepping out of the darkness.

" I am not your sister." She snarled.

" Not according to Mr.Hojo."

" Your crazy. He couldn't have even known. Theres no DNA-"

" That's where your wrong.Ever heard of-hmmm how to put this…Someone hitting you in the back of the head with a gun and some of the blood staining it?" He quoted, grinning.

" Your sick."

She felt herself being roughly grabbed by him.

" I think it was a bad ideal to let you go in the first place." He hissed, his eyes glowing an eerie green.

" I agree brother."

Loz came out, and Kadaj pushed her back towards him. She felt his eyes burn through her.

" Let me go!" She yelled, but he put his finger over her lips.

" P-please." She whimpered.

" You wouldn't want to leave without your sister, would you?" Yazoo said, holding Katie's arms behind her. She was blindfolded, and had a gag in her mouth.

" KATIE!" Sib yelled.

Katie heard her, and she slowly tried to get to her.

" LET HER GO!" She shouted again.

Loz brought his gun down heavily on Sib's head, and she slumped to the ground. Yazoo raised Katie over his head and then slammed her back into his knee.

Through her dimming eyes, Sib saw blood stain through the gag, as Katie slumped towards the edge of the tree, to the rocky ground below.

" NO!" Sib hoarsely whispered, as she watched Kadaj kick Katie to the ground, and she closed her eyes as a painful CRACK was heard.

She painfully got back up, then pointed a bloody finger to the clones.

" You…You…And You.." She said, pointing to each one individually.

" I AM GOING TO SMITE YOU ALL!" She yelled, as fire burst up towards the sky, spreading like a twister.

" One of the chosen bretherans…True power…" Kadaj said in awe.

She headed straight for Kadaj, who had his gun out already, and a knife slid out from the top. He threw it at her, as it plunged into her arm, but she kept on going, as she jumped up, twisted around, and hit him straight in the face with her burning foot. He fell against the branch of the tree, then got back up, activating his gun.

" Your going to regret that." He snarled, as bullets came flying at her.

Her eyes were white now, her hair floating around her.

None of the bullets hit her.

She hit the surprised Kadaj square in the chest with a fire bolt, and he fell off towards the ground.

He didn't get back up.

Yazoo and Loz jumped down, grabbing the unconscious Kadaj, and they both gave her the famous I'll-get-you-for-this-so-be-ready-you-little-jerk look.

" Serenity! Katie!" Tifa shouted, as the clones disappeared a split second before she got there.

The last of the flames disappeared on Sib, as her eyes went blank, and she came crashing down as well. Vincent jumped out of nowhere, and caught her before she hit the ground( he had gone back to the bar).

Her eyes were now closing, as she looked around seeing faces all around he, then lastly Katie's body, before she faded.

" She's out." Vincent inquired.

Then he looked down to Katie, and so did Tifa before she covered her eyes.

Katie's legs were covered in blood, and jumbled into a pretzel. Her blindfold was still on, but soaked with blood. Her arms were behind her, popped out of place.

There was silence.


	7. this is NOT cool

Me: sob KATIE I KNEW YOU WELL! blows nose on Vincent's cape

Vincent: cringes I just washed that yesterday!

Me: On with the sob STOR-RY! WAAH!!!

1234567891234567891234567891234567891223456123456789123456789

Reno and Rude arrived in a hurry.

" You are NEVER using the bathroom again!" Reno shouted angrily at Rude, then noticing everyone's silence, looked down at Katie.

" AAH! THE HOT CHICK IS DEAD!" He yelled, then saw Vincent holding Sib.

" AAH! SO IS THE OTHER ONE!"

" Knocked out." Vincent replied calmly.

" But still….." Reno said, looking down again, " That looks painful."

Suddenly, a white glow surrounded her, and the wounds dissipated into thin air.

" Hi-I!" Katie said happily, getting up as her bones cracked back into place.

Everyone stared in awe .

Vincent looked down at Sib, whose wounds were also healing, but she didn't wake up.

" SIBBY!" Katie said happily again , rushing over to her.

" Sibby? Enough acting- those brutes are gone!"

She didn't stir.

" Oh! I bet she's regenerating herself!"

She got blank stares from everyone.

" Using to much of her power. She goes into a coma like state until her powers are fully back. Same thing happens to me."

" What are her powers?" cloud asked.

" Well ,we both share the same powers- We can't be killed or can die, we can bring people back to life, can stop time, make injuries disappear…She has fire attacks, I have lightning…We haven't really gone to the full extent of our powers, because none of us have gone Super Sifer, or when we use up all our power and go into this gothic, evil, hideous form, and can Ihnialiate the whole solar system within a matter of seconds."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serenity woke up the next day with Katie by her side.

" SIBBY!" Katie yelled, glomping her.

" C-can't…breath..help." Sib gasped, as the life was being squeezed out of her.

" Sorry!"

There was a knock on the door, and Tifa came in with a late and a cup full of orange juice.

" Here you go! I cooked you breakfast!"

Sib broke into her first smile.

" Thank you Tifa, my mouth is already watering."

Tifa blushed a little, then walked out, closing the door behind her.

Scrambled eggs, buttered toast, hashbrowns, and sausage stared back up at her.

" You weren't lying, were you? Katie asked.

" nope."

" Can I have some?"

" MINE!"

" meep! Ok!"

After breakfast, Sib and Katie walked into the kitchen to see Cid making out with another woman( Shera).

Stunned silence filled the room ( boy, there is a lot of awkward moments).

" Um, just put those in the sink." Cid said, blushing bright red.

Sib, later, then walked into the living room where Tifa was rummaging through a draw, which she immediately slammed shut.

" Tifa?"

" Y-yes?"

" Why has everyone been acting so strange?"

Tifa looked frightened, as Katie joined her.

" Yes Tifa, what is going on?" Katie asked.

" Umm…Katie you go ask Cid, sib you follow me."

Katie shrugged and walked off, and Sib followed Tifa down the hall, to a door with a few hats on it.

" Isn't this a-"

She didn't get to finish, a she was shoved into the closet, and the door slammed then locked.

" Hey!" She yelled, beating on the door.

" Sorry Sib…" Tifa whispered, ignoring her rantings, walking down the hall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: Ooh! Wonderful! If I hadn't stopped writing there, it would have gone on for four more pages.

Vincent: I am tired of waiting here. Let me go!

Me: never! Mwahahaha! Besides, I have to interview you for an article I'm doing in a magazine!

Vincent: sighs I will die quickly if there is a God.

Me: Of course there is a God! That's why there are the little dancing penguin nuns of the Lord!


	8. You people are nuts!

ME: Alright, nother disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy 7….But nobody owns MY characters.

Vincent: sigh …. I don't like this chapter.

ME: You don't like anything!

Vincent: I like my guns that have awesomely cool names, 3 different shooting speeds, 6 different shooting ranges, and all have the right size of a bullet that could kill someone in one shot.

ME: Don't go getting any ideals, I'll pull some ninjitsu on you're butt.

Vincent: loads Cerberus

Cloud: Hey guys, whats up?

ME: frantic DUMB BLONDE SACRIFICE! throws Cloud at Vincent

Vincent: AAH! Your hair- it IMPALED ME!!!!

Cloud: MY HAIR!!! NOOOOOOOOOO-OOOO!

ME: Uh, on..with the story…. Cloud is still crying in the back ground

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Katie knocked on the kitchen door, hoping that she didn't see another make out scene.

" What?!" She heard Cid's voice say.

" Um…It's Katie. May I come in?"

" Well for ( BLEEP) ings sake, it's a free country! No need to ask permission."

Katie slowly opened the door, only to see Cid with a carving knife.

" MEEP!" Katie squeaked, slamming the door shut.

" What?" He asked.

Then it went quiet as she heard a " oh."

" Ok, Kates, the knife is gone. Its safe now."

Once again Katie opened the door, but didn't see Cid.

She saw the carving knife on the table, saw a flash behind her, and turned around only to be whacked in the head with a spear.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serenity blinked her eyes several times before they started glowing a bright yellow, allowing her to see where she was.

It wasn't a closet, but a dark spare room, and she wasn't alone. She felt a cold shiver run down her back, as something approached her from behind.

" Who are you?" Said a pair of lava colored eyes.

" Gee, I don't know. The last few years have been a little confusing. And now I'm trapped in here thanks to Little Miss Lockheart!"

" Tifa?"

" Yes! That crazy woman shoved me in here and locked the door!" Sib practically shouted.

There was silence.

" Are you Vincent?"

" Depends."

" Ok, are you the person-who-was-asleep-for-thirty-years-and-was-awakened-by-that-blind-on-a-quest-to-kill-the-clones-and-became-a-part-of-Avalanche-Vincent?"

"Then yes, that would be me."

" Your friends have problems."

She could see a little amusement in his eyes.

" Whats so funny?" She asked him.

Silence.

" You're the antisocial type, aren't you?"

Silence.

" Are you still there?"

Silence.

" If you don't talk, I'll look inside your heart!" She threatened.

More silence.

"Fine, but I warned you."

She blinked her eyes until they turned a dark blue, allowing her to read his heart like an audio tape.

_She left you for that Hojo person._ She heard a voice say.

So Forget about her and take the girl in front of you. She heard another say.

1 Wait, how can I hear them?1 She thought to herself.

_Who can hear who?_

1 Oh no, they can hear what I'm thinking!1 Sib silently screamed.

Vincent, where is that voice coming from?

1 Who are you?1 She asked.

**_Who are you?_** Said a third voice.

1Vincent?1 She thought.

**How can you read my thoughts?** He said.

1 Heh.Warned you.1

Vincent she's WEIRD.

1Hey!1 She yelled silently.

**Death Gigas…** She heard him warn.

_I agree- how many chicks do you know that can read minds?_

**Hellmaster…** She heard him warn again.

_**Vincent no need to shout. These idiots can hear just fine, but their pea size brains are getting in their way.**_

HEY! The other voices yelled.

_**The truth hurts, doesn't it Vincent?**_

She never got to hear who the last voice was, because it was shut off.

" Sib…" Vincent said.

" Yes?"

" Stay OUT of my HEAD!" He growled angrily.

" You aren't possessed, are you?"

" No!"

" I think your friends are trying to kill me and Katie."

There was even more silence.

" What makes you think that?" she heard him ask lowly, a small spark of interest escaping his voice.

" You were saying that I looked like a clone, and they saw the clones running off, so they might have thought we were associating with them, and Katie and I were putting on an act to fool them, although I don't know how you fake being dead for 2 minutes with your arms popped out of place…Anyways , Everyone was lead to believe that Aeris? Aerith? She was the last Ancient, they think we're lying. They aren't taking any chances, and are going to kill us before we can kill them, or so they think."

" If that is the truth, then you are in trouble."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking a little bit, then stopped.

" what was that?" Sib asked quietly.

Before he could reply, a hand shot through the door, breaking it in half.

" ALRIGHT FOO'! STAND UP AND GET OUT! Nice work Vampentine."

The man named Barret entered the room, grabbed Sib by the arm, and stormed out.

" Y-you were in on this?" He heard her whisper softly, before Barret hit her over the head with his gunned hand.

She started falling backwards towards the floor, but Vincent caught her. Before her eyes rolled backwards, he heard her choke out

" I trusted you."

Her head fell back, and Barret carried her out bridal style, and all Vincent could do was stand there with his arms out, thinking about what he had just done.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ME: Woo, that was intense. Well, to me it was.

Vincent: I should have just gone with my Turk instincts and shot you on the spot.

Sib: There, there Vincent. If you had done that, there wouldn't be a story to tell. Well, maybe there would, but Katie isn't important.

Katie: big kitty eyes… Sibby, your so mean!!!!WAAH!

Sib: It was a joke, just a joke!

ME: I agree. You big jerk.

Sib: Hey I'm your alternate personality.

Katie: She's your split person thingie?

ME: So….Only in the stories, not in real life.

Sib: ..mouthing.. She's envious of me.

ME: AM NOT!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	9. Cracker jacks

Me: Disclaimer! Don't own FF7.Or anything else other then Sib.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sib woke up right next to Katie, who was suffering from a large lump on her head.

" Ouch..ie." She heard her mumble.

" Katie! Yay! Your OK!" Sib exclaimed happily.

" Cid…We trusted them." Katie said sorrowfully.

" I think they think we're clones."

" I TOLD you to change your hair color." Said a voice from above them.

" VINCENT!!!" Sib half shouted.

" Ssh. Barret's just outside the door."

Sure enough, all three of them could see his huge bulky arms blocking half the window on either side.

" How are we going to get out?" Sib asked.

" Yeah..They placed us in these weird…Chains…Gridlocks thingies."

" I could unleash Chaos, but it would just kill everyone."

Suddenly the door opened, and all of them went silent instantly.

" I've always had my suspicions about you two." Reno said, his eyes literally glowing with hate.

" So its time to get rid of you once and for all." Rude said, as both roughly unchained them and shoved their arms behind their backs.

Sib looked back to see crimson eyes disappear in a flash, and wondered if this was just another trap for them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were slammed into another room, but this time it was all metal.

" I REALLY don't have a good feeling about this." Katie whispered.

Then they heard a voice come over a loudspeaker.

" Welcome back bretheran." Said an all too familiar voice.

They looked up to see the clones standing behind a plexiglass window.

Kadaj had the most evil smile they had ever seen, Loz was waving hand like an idiot, and Yazoo was giving a soft evil smirk.

" They lead us into another trap, but why did they hand us over to the Clones? If they were already here, why didn't they just capture them too? Unless…" Katie drifted off.

" Unless what?"

" The entire AVALANCHE crew is being controlled by them. Just enough control to make them obey and hate us, but not too much so they appear zombie like…"

" What about Vincent though?" Sib asked.

" I hardly know anything about him, but you have had the advantage of talking to him several times. Is there anything he was particuraly close to, or nobody else knew about?"

" Not that I can remember right now!" Sib said, panic rising in her voice.

Where the clones once stood, now stood Hojo, and the one Vincent mentioned before; Rufus.

" Welcome Serenity Mizakii, and Kathleen Ushinan. We have been waiting quite awhile for you." Hojo spoke.

The door they came through flew open with a CRASH as Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo walked in, who once again, painfully twisted their arms behind their back.

Sib grew angry and called out her attack.

" VASHO!"

They waited, but nothing happened. Nothing burned.

" Whats going on?!" She yelled.

" Fire needs oxygen, as I recall." Hojo said.

" But this IS oxygen."

" No it isn't. Its purified to the point where the substances that give a fire strength are dissipated, and there is more carbon monoxide then oxygen." Said Rufus.

" WAIT! ARE YOU RUFUS OF SHIN-RA!" Sib yelled at him.

" Why, yes I am. Did Mr. Valentine tell you that?" He asked.

" Maybe."

She felt her arms being twisted even more, as Kadaj hissed in her ear

" It's a 'yes' or 'no' question, sister."

Sib's eyes suddenly went wide as she sent a thought to Katie.

_What if these three are being controlled to?_ Katie listened hearing Sib's voice in her head.

" Oh- they are." Rufus said.

" Y-you can read our thoughts?"

" And any other language you speak. Even morse Code." Hojo added on, laughing manically.

" No you can't." Both said.

" Yes we can!" Hojo said determinedly .

" No you ca-an't." both girls said tauntingly.

" YES WE CAN! NOW SHUT UP!" Hojo yelled.

" Suna rei?" Trans: CAN YOU NOW?

" What?"

" Ai Nobaru kui si." Trans: I DON'T THINK HE CAN! Sib said.

" Hojo find that stupid language they're speaking!"

" I can't! It's not on here!"

" It better be!"

They continued to argue, and that's when Katie noticed the button. The button on a small gadget in Hojo's lab coat that had the Latino words ' power waves' on it.

" Sib! I can see the little mind control gadget. If you can shoot flames through that big mouth of yours, you can melt the plexiglass, and will ihnialate the remote!"

" You thought all that up in 5 seconds?"

" Don't argue with me, just try!"

" Fine then."

Sib drew in a deep breath, as her hair started to float around her, and flames came bursting out of her jaws and hit the plexiglass. It melted quickly and shot through Hojo, as the flames burned through his white lab coat, making the device burn into his skin.

Rufus heard Hojo scream in pain, and fall to the floor, as he looked down at them, confused, angry, and surprised.

" How did you-"

" Fire can last without the substances it needs for just a few seconds before it completely goes out, but that's all the time I needed to rip a hole through that cracker up there." Sib said, smirking.

She saw Hojo get up slowly, and Katie took her turn to hit him. Lightning shot through Katie's jaw, and straight in to the device. It wasn't a direct hit, but hit him in the chest, and not only blew up the device, but made him convulse as he fell back dead, in an instant.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: Gomen! I didn't mean to wait that long on this chapter, but I was hardly getting any reviews…Sob…Meanies..Well anyway, Anime-Kitty-Am-I, you should be happy now! Your character has a last name!


	10. Trouble

Me: Don't own FF7…But don't we all wished we did?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rufus stared at the two in shock, then ran off.

" COWARD!" Katie yelled after him.

They both felt the clones' grasp release and took that moment to run. Katie looked back through the closing door to see them shrink to their knees and stare blankly at the walls.

" Whats up with them?" Katie asked, running through the long corridor.

" After being mind controlled for so long, their minds and bodies collapse into a state of exhaustion. They won't be able to talk or move for several hours."

They turned down another corridor and ran smack into a stoned face Yuffie.

" Yuffie…?" Sib asked lightly, touching her arm.

" Maybe she's still being mind controlled." She said.

" Does that mean Rufus had another remote?"

" I think so."

" But why couldn't he control us? Unless…"

" Unless what Sib."

" He doesn't know we have unlimited power and he's trying to bait us to get our power."

" So he's going to go after-"

" VINCENT AND CID!" Katie yelled.

" You like Cid?"

Katie blushed.

" Less Talkie. More walkie."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rufus stared at the monitoring screens watching Sib and Katie kick down the door in the next room and come flying through the room he was in.

" ALRIGHT YOU WEIRDO! HAND OVER THE GUYS!"Sib yelled.

He responded with a chuckle.

" Are you honestly thinking its going to be that easy to get them back?"

" Uh….Yeah?"

" Tough luck. Equal exchange."

" Look you, this ain't the black market incase you haven't noticed yet. Either you let them go scott-free , or your going to be fried to the bone, like the other jacko ." Katie said coldly.

" ooooh, I'm SO frightened. Being threatened by little kids-"

WHAM!

Katie's burning fist met with his jaw, and he was thrown back into a chair, which tipped over, and he landed on a control panel.

A strange, musical echoing sound filled the room.

" NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Rufus yelled, and before any of them could say a word, he fled the room.

" What did we do?"

" I dunno."

Suddenly, a wall slid open, and there behind two windows, was Cid and Vincent.

" Look! Get them out!" Katie yelled.

Sib pressed a button next to the wall, and the windows opened.

" Vincent! Come on out! Your free!" Sib said.

Not a word came out from any of them.

" Hello?"

Sib turned to Katie.

" Something's wrong."

" Maybe that's why Rufus flipped?"

He already WAS already flipped."

" Went crazier then usual?"

" I think so."

Sib turned back around and saw Vincent staring directly at her.

" EEP!"

" Relax Katie, its just Vincent."

They both saw his eyes go from red to yellow.

" OK, its not him. Run for your life." Sib said bluntly.

They both took off and heard the room behind them explode, and both looked back to see Vincent in another form. A form with huge batwings, eerily glowing yellow eyes, skin so pale it had a blue tint to it , and had yellow fangs.

" Dude, he really IS a vampire!" Katie yelled.

" No! Its just one of his forms!"

A huge gust of wind knocked them off their feet and smashed them into a concrete wall.

The batwings came into view.

"W..Why is he turning on us?" Katie choked out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: ok, I know I have had some bad reviews on this story, and I think its because people are thinking I inserted myself into this story….I didn't….I just made this character up…Anime-Kitty-Am-I has a character too… But trust me, these other characters aren't based off of us… You wouldn't believe how different they are from us…


End file.
